A Mistake in Identity
by JessicaLeeAnne
Summary: Thr truth comes out, the granger's are not really as nice as they seem. Hermione has veela genes and controls elements, but who is her new family? Will she find her mate? Set in the summer before their 7th year. DM&HG, BZ&GW, RW?, HP
1. Chapter 1

A Mistake in Identity

I do not own any of the characters; if I did I would be living somewhere warm and exotic with my BFF.

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger couldn't have been any happier, oh but wait… it wasn't Granger anymore her full name was Hermione Lee-Anne Zambini. She looked exactly like her brother except the she had boobs and an ass along with full pouty lips, she was 15 minutes younger than him he never let her forget it, but to look at him while he slept with his head on her lap you would never guess it, she made sure she pointed out that she was the smarter of the two. Over the summer she had started to feel weird around her parents... they argued constantly and one night her "parents" came into her room and threatened to kill her, that's when Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore had saved her, then when she had gotten back to the castle they had told her that the people who were her so called parents had kidnapped her from the Zambini mansion a month after she had been born, Hermione was shocked but knew it would explain so much.

Hermione played with her brother's hair while thinking about the deep connection they had made over the summer. She had told only her closest friends, since Voldermont was gone everyone got along better, Ron had tried to continue a relationship with Hermione but after finding him in bed with two different women she put an end to that, once Blaise had found out Ron didn't walk straight the rest of the summer. Blaise had grown very protective over her, she had yet to finish telling anyone at school who she was or the fact that she could control elements (which Blaise found out the hard way when he pissed her off and his pants caught fire), or the fact that she had veela genes, hell her brother hadn't even told his best mate Draco Malfoy that he had found his long lost baby sister, they both wanted to see everyone's face when the news was released during their first meal back at Hogwarts and Hermione being resorted.

Hermione could hear footsteps coming down the hallway and then they stopped outside the door, she heard the door creak open and in walked the sex god of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. He smirked at her "I see that you wore out my best friend, it's a rare thing to see," he sneered. "Well, well, well, the bouncing ferret is jumping to conclusions surprise, surprise. Can you not see the resemblance you complete fucking idiot! I'm his sister you sick fuck, why don't you take your sorry ass out of my house ferret boy," Hermione sneered back loudly which caused the sleeping Blaise to shoot up from his slumber.

"What the hell's going on," Slurred a half sleeping Blaise as he glanced between his shocked best mate and his very red faced, but angry sister. "Your Idiot of a friend opened his mouth and said it's rare for a girl to tire you, thinking we did something," Hermione ground out, completely disgusted. Blaise started to laugh so hard that he fell onto the floor. "Drake my man, have you not noticed how alike me and my sister look? I'm surprised you're still standing; Pansy made the mistake of pissing my sister off and ended up in the lake. Hermione has the power to control elements, and has veela genes running through her. You are one lucky son of a bitch isn't he baby sis?" asked Blaise. Hermione let out a hiss at Blaise since he knew she hated that nickname. Draco just looked back and forth between the two and shook his head, trying to figure out when Blaise's sister had returned.

Blaise glanced at his sister and noticed her sniffing the air then staring at Draco. "Oh shit Hermione!" was all Blaise got out before he tackled his sister down to the ground. "Blaise if you ever want to have sex again I suggest you get the fuck off me and let me go to my mate," she screamed at him, her hands were on fire and pointing at his favourite part of his body. He jumped off of her and looked at her then looked at his best friend with sympathy. Draco knew exactly what was happening and knew that there was no way around it; it was a veela trait that his father had to deal with when he met his wife. His mother had a weird way of predicting what would happen and she had told Draco to be careful of his future wife, that she had strong powers and veela genes. Boy how his parents were gonna laugh at him.

Hermione walked o Draco who smiled softly at her, he held out his arms to her and she gladly walked into them and instantly started to kiss him, which Draco gladly returned with passion. Blaise looked at the scene disgusted, then with a groan he realised that he would have to put up with this for the rest of his damn life. After the 10 minute make-out session Hermione stepped back and sat on the couch looking shocked. "I did not just do that! Oh my god the ferrets my mate. Oh god how will Harry and Ron take this, fuck my life over," she mumbled. Blaise started to laugh. "Oh Hermz you know you've liked him since 5th year," Blaise snickered. Hermione glared at him and suddenly a dump of water came down on Blaise leaving him looking like a drowned rat. "That was supposed to be our little secret you ass." She mumbled. "If you had waited a few seconds I would have also said that the love stricken fool over there has liked you since the 3rd year when you punched him baby sis," Blaise coughed out.

Draco's jaw dropped and his normally pale face had turned an amazing red color, which made Hermione and Blaise both fall over laughing. Draco sat down on the free couch and winced when he heard his name being called, he ignored the person knowing exactly who it was, all of a sudden there was something heavy being thrown onto his lap making him grunt from the weight. "Drakie-poo where have you been, I've been looking for you all day, what are you with Blaise and the whore?" She sneered out. Hermione glared daggers at Pansy and started to glow red while his finger nails grew, she was about to attack when Blaise put her in a full body bind sending her falling to the floor. Draco shoved Pansy off his lap and went to kneel on the floor beside Hermione knocking that she was gonna need him near, so he took the body bind off and she immediately was nuzzling his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist trying to get rid of the smell of Pansy. Pansy picked herself up off the ground and looked at Hermione and Draco in shock.

"Draco! What the hell are you doing? You and I are supposed to be getting married," she screeched. Blaise smirked and Draco gave a laugh. " With my parent's death the is no one from my family to force me to marry you Pansy, besides my parents signed a marriage contract at birth for me and Hermione to be married, which now we can during the Christmas Holidays, If that is what she wants, but I warn you now do not try to get in between me and Hermione, if you try to go after her or me then you will have to deal with the Zambini family, and if you do try to seduce me, the Hermione will not hesitate to harm you," Draco replied as Hermione snuggled deeper into his arms. Pansy let out an angry screech and sent blue sparks flying towards the couple, but a protection spell went up around the twins and Draco. Hermione got up and stepped towards Pansy, her hands were glowing blue, Draco tried to stop Hermione but there was a force stopping him from moving, he looked at Blaise who shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes on his sister, which cause Draco to return his attention to her. " You don't seem to get the fact that Draco does not want you, you stupid whore, he's mine now, my fiancé and you better leave us alone because after I'm done talking you will forget about your obsession with Draco, and continue on JUST as his friend," With that being said blue, green and white sparks shot out at Pansy.

Pansy fell to the floor, Hermione fell backwards and Draco was actually able to catch her before she hit the floor and did any damage could be done to her. "Well Drake my man, we know now not to piss my sister off, I will tell you something though, hurt my sister and I WILL KILL YOU. It's not a threat it's a promise. She wouldn't stand you hurting her anyways, your sorry ass would end up at the bottom of some unknown ocean," Blaise said with a laugh. Draco just nodded and smiled and brushed the hair out of Hermione's face he had waited so long for the moment to call her his, and now he had it, and he was never letting go of her. Draco carried Hermione bridal style and took her up into her room with Blaise leading the way, they transfigured her clothes into pj's knowing that she would be out for awhile and put her to bed making sure she was tucked in. They had already taken care of Pansy by floo'ing her parents telling them that she had fainted and they needed to come get her. Draco and Blaise both kissed Hermione on the forehead then headed out to the field out in the backyard to play some Quidditch, not knowing that Mr. and Mrs. Zambini had taken a picture of Draco kissing Hermione's forehead, the two of them remained hidden, but had a chance to take a picture once their sons back was turned because he didn't want to see his best mate kissing his sister. They parents high fived each other and walked out of their hiding place looking down at their daughter smiling, she had grown so much over the past 3 months and they couldn't believe that in 2 days she was going back to school, they would miss her and their son, but knew they had nothing to worry about now that the world was safe again.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! I don't know if anyone is reading any of my other stories but I will update them soon!! I just had to get this one typed up before I lost the pages I had it written on =) so review and I'll continue to update my stories ASAP 3 Much Love**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

So sorry I haven't updated there has been so much going on and I finally got my laptop screen fixed so hopefully I can update faster now and possibly add a few new stories!

Jessica Lee-Anne


End file.
